


Fun Sized

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Captain kink, Caught, Dom/sub, Funsized, M/M, Mini!Clash, Overworked Rodimus, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stressed Rodimus, Valve Fingering (Transformers), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Rodimus has had a long couple of weeks, first he somehow got the courage up to ask Thunderclash if he could court the big colorful bot. Then out of nowhere Thunderclash's spark started to fail and through the power of science (magic) Thunderclash's spark and processor have been transported over to a smaller frame. Shame that the last time Rodimus saw his boy friend was just before the med-bay doors closed and Drift had to usher him away.It's smut, idk what y'all want but it's just smut. I posted this on Tumblr awhile ago and said 'eh' and here it is, mini!clash.
Relationships: Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Thunderclash
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had some help brain storming this wild idea and I do intend to create more (fluff and smut). Someone who helped me crank this out and has been a huge support for this would be Cili!  
> Check them out:  
> https://cili-ai.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also here's my tumblr if you want to hit me up:  
> https://dildo-swaggins-t-baggins.tumblr.com/

“Furthermore, I highly suggest we have groups of 5 in the hangars at all times, due to the fact that the fire suppression system is constantly activated and we can’t track down who is setting it off.” Minimus continued, gesturing to the graph and photos, the hanger was packed with foam. “I would also like the security cameras to be left alone while we place hidden ones to catch the culprits.”

Megatron nodded. “That’s very thought out, I can look into who would be best to place the cameras and who we should assign to monitoring them.”

“I’ve already checked with Perceptor and Brainstorm to see if they could make a batch of cameras.” Minimus added.

Rodimus nodded along and rubbed his helm. “It’s a good idea, I’m down if you’re down.” He grumbled, the past few cycles have been hard for him, and not just him. His well soon to be Conjux had an emergency operation, and he shouldn’t be bothered by it, and for the most part he wasn’t. Rodimus really missed the comfy big frame to curl up by, he missed listening to Thunderclash’s engine’s rumble under him,having his big servos wrapping around his waist.

He didn’t really mind the change, or well he had yet to see it. Velocity kept giving him updates on Thunderclash’s condition, and what they would be doing next. She explained it to him, and explained it again, and again. So far all Rodimus understood was that Thunderclash’s spark couldn’t support his bigger frame anymore. And the best way to keep Thunderclash online was to transfer his spark and processor to another frame; somehow they could do that? From there Thunderclash’s spark would be nursed back to full health and his true frame would be stored away until his spark could support it again.

For the past few cycles Rodimus recharged alone, he’d hardly caught any recharge. His berth seemed too big when there wasn’t a massive frame to cuddle him at night. Thus, Rodimus **hadn’t caught much** recharge and his frame was in knots worrying about his Thunders.

“Rodimus?”

“Hm?” He blinked.

Megatron glanced at Minimus and the two shared a look, they nodded. “Rodimus you should get some rest. We can handle it from here.”

He vented and rubbed his optics. “No, no I can get through this.”

“Rodimus, you’re over exerting yourself, you should go to your hab and rest.” Minimus pressed.

He didn’t want to be alone, he really didn’t want to be alone in that hab, and getting overcharged at Swerve’s sounded like someone was going to throw a pickaxe through his helm. He just wanted to curl up next to Thunderclash and rest his helm on Thunderclash’s chassis. “I’m fine. I-”

“Rodimus, why don’t you spend some time with Drift. I’m sure he can get you to relax.” He smiled, optics softening.

That wasn’t a bad idea, and Drift did help ease his anxiety. “Okay, but don’t set my ship on fire.” he huffed and rose to his peds, sending Drift a quick ping asking to spend a few nights at his hab. Hopefully Ratchet wouldn’t hog the berth like last time. 

He quickly left the meeting room and made his way to the medbay, spotting Velocity standing out the doors. Her back was turned towards him and she held her servos together tightly. “Hey Lotty.”

She jumped. “Oh Rodimus! Ho- Rodimus you need to rest.” She scolded him.

“That’s the plan,” He smiled. “I’m gonna grab a few things from my hab and spend the night at Drift’s, just wanted to check on Thunders.” 

“Oh, he’s alright, still recovering, his processor is still figuring out the size difference. I’m telling him to take it slow for now. I would let you see him but he just fell into recharge.” She smiled warmly.

“Ah alright, ping me when he’s up, I’d like to see…” He snorted. “My lil man.” He laughed leaving Velocity on her own as he lazily made his way to his shared hab, making a mental list of what he had to pick up from his hab, the plush dragon that was Thunderclash’s, his favorite board, polish, maybe that one data slug that Thunderclash lent to him (the valve plug one). Rodimus shrugged and keyed in the code to his hab.

He stepped in and froze, the door shut behind him and with a flick of his wrist it locked, his spoiler twitched and Rodimus felt his frame staring to wake up.

There was Thunderclash, a very tiny Thunderclash, Rodimus knew that aft anywhere, someone did their homework. His boyfriend was in a miniframe, a little taller than Minimus. His new frame hadn’t been painted yet, so it was brand new. 

Thunderclash was brand new.

Thunderclash hadn’t noticed him yet, how could he was was currently occupied, his tiny servo clenched down on the tarps, his helm was buried in one of their millions of pillows. His silver aft was hanging up in the air, his legs trembled and his tiny peds curled up. But the best part was that his panels were parted and two digits were buried deep inside of him.

Rodimus reset his optics as energy that he had no idea he had raced through his frame, a devilish smirk spread across his face plates. 

Thunderclash moaned, his hips sinking down on his digits. “Roddy.” He whimpered, his swollen valve lips parted as another digit slipped into him. His peds didn’t even make a sound as he knelt down. He felt the heat from Thunderclash’s exposed valve, Rodimus waited and watched as those puffy lips clenched down on Thunderclash’s digits. He licked his lip plates and maneuvered his servo just between Thunderclash’s thighs. Then he softly pressed against the swollen outer node.

Thunderclash moaned, then he stopped and his helm spun around, confusion melted into bliss as his sweet red optics softened at the sight of Rodimus. “C-Captain.” He whimpered, his hips started to wiggled again as he tried to grid down on that digit. He always had this kink, where he loved to call Rodimus Captain in berth, especially if Rodimus was spiking him, and admittedly it was a turn on.

Lazily Rodimus circled that node, pressing against it and then his digits trailed upwards, stroking the valve lips, he pulled Thunderclash’s digits away. He brought one up to his own intake, licking off the lube from Thunderclash’s valve. Thunderclash watched with half closed optics as Rodimus sucked everything clean off and set his servo aside. Now that Thunderclash was watching him, Rodimus decided it was a perfect time to gently massage Thunderclash’s valve, just around his outer node. 

“Captain.” He whined and started to hump Rodimus’ servo.

Rodimus purred and rested his helm on his servo, watching the lewd display. “So tiny, fun sized Thunders.” He snorted. “Mind if I find out how new this frame of your’s is?”

Thunderclash moaned and shook his helm. “Please Captain.” 

His engine roared and Rodimus ran a digit up and down those wet lips, only to slip it in, but just the very tip. Thunderclash shivered and moaned, charge ran up his frame and tiny blue bolts flickered across his plates. Rodimus slowly slipped his digit in, feeling the heat from Thunderclash’s tiny valve, how his lube would sink between Rodimus’ plates. He pushed his digit in, all the way to his knuckle, then stopped, feeling something. It wasn’t Thunderclash’s ceiling node, or his gestation entrance. This was smooth and flat, and when he pressed against it Thunderclash didn’t react.

Rodimus’ spoiler flapped as he figured it out, Thunderclash’s new frame was still sealed. 

It would be easy to break it now, he could flick it and shove his digit tight against Thunderclash’s ceiling node. But the idea of breaking his seal, that was something he wanted to do with his spike. Rodimus hummed and pulled his digit out, hearing Thunderclash cry out and clench down on it. He stared down at the thick lube that covered his digit, then back at Thunderclash’s hips that now ground down at nothing, begging for his touch again.

Rodimus vented. “Alright, but tell me if it gets to be too much.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Thunderclash’s helm. Thunderclash nodded as his wide optics followed Rodimus’ movements. Two digits pressed into those valve lips, Thunderclash shuttered and moaned. “What do we say?”

“Captain, please!” He moaned as the digits pressed in further, stretching his tight little valve, lube starting to drip from his lips and pool between his peds.

“What?”

“Captain, please give me an overload.” He whimpered **as his** hips bucked down on those digits.

Rodimus rumbled and took his other servo and held Thunderclash’s hips still. “Good mech, now just enjoy it.” He smirked, rolling his digit around and around, striking brand new nodes and sending charge through Thunderclash’s tiny frame. He was loose now, or somewhat loose, stretched just enough that Rodimus stuck in a third digit and Thunderclash squealed. Rodimus held his aft still and thrusted his digits in and out, forming a pace. Meanwhile, Thunderclash could only lay there as his valve was stuffed. “Such a good mini, so tight, so wet. Hmm, I wonder what my spike could do to you?”

Thunderclash sobbed, optics flickering as his charge started to build to an unsafe level. Rodimus watched his boy friend, watched his digits slip through those stuffy lips, and plummet deep into Thunderclash’s core. Thunderclash’s peds started to curl up and he started gasping. The only warning signs Rodimus had before Thunderclash overloaded. And he did, Thunderclash sobbed out ‘Captain’ and his frame stilled as Rodimus struck as many nodes as he could. Charge raced up and down his frame and Thunderclash collapsed into a pile.

Rodimus slowly pulled out, hearing a faint pop, and Thunderclash’s whimper. He yanked a rag from his subspace and cleaned up Thunderclash’s oversensitive valve, then his servo. Gently slipping the panel back into place. “Okay?”

Thunderclash nodded, optics still watering.

Rodimus stood up, his frame cracked as he scooped up Thunderclash, his boyfriend whined in his grasp, charge still running over his frame, it shocked Rodimus every now and then. If he wasn’t so tired he would’ve taken this as a chance to see what that new valve could really do, what he could do to Thunderclash’s new frame. Instead he settled to flopping down, pulling Thunderclash up to the pillows and laying his helm down on Thunderclash’s chassis.

“Thank you Captain.” Thunderclash mumbled, his optics starting to dim.

“No problem, my fun sized Thunders.” He smirked and kissed Thunderclash’s intake, just as Drift sent him a ping. He sent one back saying that he was going to recharge in his own hab tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't freak out seeing red eyes watching them?
> 
> Imagine how scarcy Clash would come off if he's just in a dark room, like fuck that.

With a soft vent he fell in his office chair, tapping his digits and crossing his legs, he had a mountain of reports to do, thrilling. Rodimus pulled out his datapad, then opened his inbox, at least 20 reports, not bad, not great. The upside was that he finally got some recharge after the whole ‘his boy friend almost dying and they have to throw him into a smaller frame so his spark can grow back’ thing. 

He’d admit it was great to have Thunderclash back, but really small, tiny, so very smol. And that wasn’t a bad thing, if Thunderclash was tiny, or his normal massive self it was still Thunderclash regardless; Still that goofy smile, those melty optics, and that dorky laugh. 

“Alright Rodimus, now is not the time to daydream about your boyfriend.” He huffed while scrolling down to the oldest report and opening it up. “Sprinklers, it’s all about the sprinklers.” 

Each report came and went. Rodimus was glad that the reports were light hearted, nothing Brainstorm or Whirl related. “Alright, 5 more reports then I’ll be out of here.” He smiled. Rodimus’ ped tapped on the floor as he skimmed over the date and time the report was sent. 

He then felt a tiny tickle on his shin plates, he wiggled his foot in response and flexed his plates before once more trying to focus on the report. There was something on his thigh, and Rodimus shifted in his seat, huffing and slapping his plates. And then there was something crawling up the inside of his leg and- “That’s it,”He jumped up, “did a Earth spider sneak on-” He peered down and spotted a set of red eyes staring at him, his engine stalled and Rodimus felt his spark leap into his throat.

“Hi,” Thunderclash waved.

“PRIMUS!” Rodimus hissed. “You scared me!” 

“I’m sorry!” Thunderclash crawled out only to have Rodimus scoop him up and hug him. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

Rodimus laughed. “Oh, surprise me? What kind of surprise would be under my desk?”

Thunderclash wiggled in his lap, his golden faceplates darkened. “Um.”

Rodimus leaned forward, engine purring. “Is this some sort of treat or pay back for me finding you with your digits deep in your tiny tight valve?”

His face darkened. “Well I was…” He sank down.

“Thunderclash, what were you planning on doing?”

He tugged his digits and shut his optics. “I wanted to surprise you by giving you some helm.” 

“Oh?” His smirked, amusement lighting across his field, along with arousal. “You wanted to sneak in here, hide under my desk and suck on my spike?”

Thunderclash nodded, meeting Rodimus’ optics.

Rodimus smirked and shrugged. “Alright, well I don’t know about you but I have some reports to do,” He set Thunderclash down. “And I think you need to...make up for scaring me.” 

Thunderclash nodded and licked his lips, sinking back into the desk, Rodimus scooted forward and turned his attention to the datapad.  _ Swerve brought some ore on board, it’s raw, an- _ Tiny but firm digits pressed along his knees and slowly opened them, a soft kiss met the inside of his thigh, hot vents tickled his plates.  _ Raw ore that has unknown materials that need to be refined and cleaned- _ a tongue ran up his panel, slipping between his plates and prodding at the sensitive mesh seal.  _ Currently it’s been cleaned and dissected and tested to exactly figure out what the raw ma-  _ A wet kiss pressed against his panel and Rodimus gave in, his panel slipped open and his spike was exposed.

“Thunderclash.” He hissed.

“I think you have some reports to finish up, Captain.” He ran his tongue up Rodimus’ spike, his servo reached up and gripped Rodimus’ base. “Think I might see that knot of yours some time soon?” 

_ Knot? With your tiny valve? I can hardly control myself seeing that valve or yours and you- _

__ “You’re overthinking it my Captain,” He teased, his tongue rolling up and pausing at the top of his spike. “Sure it’s a new frame, and much more sensitive, but that doesn’t mean I can’t take it, you really should give someone you call ‘ _ the greatest spike sleeve of all time _ ’ in your recharge fluctuations.”

Rodimus leaned back, watching Thunderclash rub his spike, his thumb running over the top, his spike flinched. “Weren't you just shy a few moments ago?”

“Yes, but I can taste your arousal Captain, and I’m not one to back down from helping my Captain.” He licked his lips before leaning forward and wrapping his intake around Rodimus’ spike tip. And then he sucked.

Rodimus gawked and his fans screeched to life. Thunderclash stared up at him, a dangerous mixture of lust and cheekiness bleed through Thunderclash’s field. He stared down at the mini, watching those tight lips run up and down his spike, that devilish tongue of his stroking Rodimus’ spike, and only backing away when his spike throbbed. “Primus I forgot how good your intake is.” He moaned.

Thunderclash sank back down on his spike, taking it all the way in, Rodimus felt his engine stall and a weak moan escaped his intake. His digits clawed into the chair’s armrest and his hips slightly jerked towards Thunderclash’s intake, Rodimus willed himself to still and vent. 

**_Don’t you have reports to finish up?_ **

He hissed, Primus be damned Thunderclash was right. “You’re a vile mech, you know that?”

**_I do, so why don’t you finish up those reports and I’ll let you overload in my intake? How does that sound, Captain?_ **

**** Rodimus bit the inside of his intake, nodding and pulling the datapad towards him. “Fine, but after this you’re getting punished.” He moaned and shut his optics, before turning his attention to the datapad. “Ah yes, vents, they need to be cleaned,” The slick tongue worked down to the base of his spike, running along the unseen nodes before pulling back. Rodimus tapped his digits on the desk as Thunderclash pulled back, running his servo around the whole length.

**_I don’t hear any writing going on._ **

**** “Clash when this is over I swear I’m going to make your valve so sore tha-”

“Rodimus.” Megatron stepped in, holding his own datapad. “I have a quick question about this last report.”

“Oh no.”

**_Oh yes!_ **

**** Rodimus clamped his digits together, weaving them together, a grin spreading across his intake, and his denta bit down, hard. “What’s the problem?”

That's when he felt the gentle suck on his tip, then jerk of Thunderclash’s servo on his spike. The minibot teased him, his tongue rolled around and around Rodimus’ spike head, then he went down, all the way down.

His servos cracked and his vents puffed out hot exhaust.

“Rodimus?” Megatron cocked an optic ridge.

Rodimus cleared his intake. “Sorry my tank isn’t liking the energon blend today. What’s the problem?”

Megatron paused for a moment, his optics narrowed, then softened, a tiny grin slipped away. “Well I wanted to ask what sort of foam would be better for the hanger? The pink foam would be easier to spot and find mechs in the suds, but that lasts longer and will need extra water to dissipate. The white foam does provide its own challenges, when mixed with fuel it does turn into this acidic like fluid that can melt paint, but only paint.”

Rodimus screwed his optics tightly as Thunderclash once more started to bop his helm. “I see, how about we,” He paused as that tongue slicked up the bottom of his spike. “Why don’t we do some tests? Or see if Perceptor and Brainstorm would want to test the foam?”

Megatron frowned.

Thunderclash pulled off of his spike, kissing the tip, and down the base and rubbing along his length, he only stopped and circled around Rodimus’ spike helm with his thumb, pressing down on it.

Rodimus fought back at groan. 

“I would also like to point out the prices for the foam, the green is reusable while the pink isn’t.” 

Rodimus huffed. “Well that’s true but you can ask Minimus abou-”

His spike was plunged back into the hot slick intake that was Thunderclash’s, those tiny digits pushed between Rodimus’ plates and teased at his wiring. 

“About what?”

“Ask him about the pricing and what would be better, okay? Consider the water we would have to haul around too.” he huffed.

“Alright, I’ll ask Minimus to sort this out.” Megatron spun around and slipped out.

Rodimus collapsed on his desk. “You’re evil.”

**_Still have 5 reports to do._ **

**** Rodimus hissed. “Fine, then,” He pulled his datapad up and slipped his ped between Thunderclash’s burning thighs. “But I’m not going to be the only one enjoying themselves.” 

Thunderclash’s engine purred and he moaned, taking Rodimus spike in deeper and sucking.

Rodimus listened to the moans and their plates clinking together, knowing that it was now a race. He skimmed through the reports, leaving a few notes here and there, flying through the remaining reports and setting the datapad down. He moaned as Thunderclash had his whole spike down his throat. “So good.” He mumbled, moving his ped and rubbing it against Thunderclash’s valve.

**_You’re so close, aren’t you?_ **

**** “Yes,”

**_Do it, overload in my intake._ **

**** Rodimus moaned, his hips jerking towards Thunderclash, he screwed his optics up as charge consumed his frame. Thunderclash overloaded on his ped, the mini’s charge fed into Rodimus’ and a split second later he fell over his desk clutching Thunderclash’s helm as his overload tore through his frame. 

He felt the soft sucking on his spike and reality returned to Rodimus, he sat back and retracted his spike. Thunderclash crawled out only to have Rodimus pick him up, Rodimus hummed kissing Thunderclash’s tiny golden lip plates. “I finished the reports, and you’re in some trouble.” He felt Thunderclash’s panel dripping on his arm. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking next chapter we finally get Clash's pov as Roddy frags him...any extra requests?

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at miniclash*  
> *looks at Rodimus*  
> Me: I think I'm going to write so many kinks here.


End file.
